Wedding Smashers
Wedding Smashers is the 5th episode of the 7th season focusing on Paige and Owen attempting to stop the Tad and Margot's wedding. This episode was released on July 18, 2013. Synopsis Can Paige and Owen stop the wedding? Plot After the rehearsal, after everyone is asleep, Paige is really pissed and she's throwing expensive items in the room (paintings, vases) while Owen tries to stop her. Conrad walks in, surprised at what he sees and Owen covers for Paige. In the morning, all of the guests see the damage and Tad demands to know what happened (hinting at Paige and Owen). Paige says that it must have been ghosts and Tad agrees, he says that it must have been his ancestors haunting him. When the guests disperse, Paige brings Owen upstairs and tells him her plan; she's going to ruin her mother's wedding dress. Paige distracts her mother while Owen takes the dress. We find out that Paige's mother is "broke" and she needs to marry Tad for money. After Paige cuts up the dress, she finds out that her mother has a back up dress. Next, Paige decides to get serious by having horses trample over the altar and seats, obviously with Owen's help. The two succeed and head back inside before anyone catches them. When Margot and Tad see the damage, Margot almost calls off the wedding, but Tad arranged a second indoor site. Owen tells Paige that there isn't anything else they can do to stop the wedding, but Paige says that there is one more thing, to steal her mother's ring. Owen refuses to steal a wedding ring, so Paige says that she'll do it alone, but then Margot comes up to the two and tells Paige she must come with her to prepare. Paige has no choice but to obey, and before she leaves she tells Owen to do it for them. Owen realizes he has to do it at this point. Owen goes to Margot's room and when he's about snatch the ring, he sees Conrad sitting there. Conrad asks why he and Paige are trying to ruin the wedding. Owen says it's to save their relationship and Conrad asks if it's even worth it. Owen responds that he doesn't even need to question that thought, because he knows it's worth it. The two go back and forth when suddenly Tad walks in and drags Owen downstairs. In the banquet hall, Tad reveals to Margot and all of the guests that Paige and Owen have been trying to ruin the wedding. Paige and Owen own up to it and Paige explains to her mother that Tad was going to send her to an overseas boarding school. She tells her mother that one that she learned from being with Owen is that money and happiness are not the same thing. She tells her that Owen is poor, but he's still happy with his life. Tad then shouts that him and Margot will get married no matter what. Paige intervenes and Tad indirectly pushes her to the floor; Owen cocks back his fist when Margot steps in between the mess. Margot tells Tad that he's a slimy and filthy and calls off the wedding. Tad is left with no acquaintances while Owen, Paige, and her mother walk to a local bus stop. Bonus Scene The three are at the bus stop when Paige asks her mother if she's alright. Margot says she's fine and asks Paige if she, too, is okay. Paige says that she's happy because the wedding was called off. Owen then surprises Margot with her ring and Margot says that she's sorry for doubting his character. The bus is taking a long time and Paige is losing her patience. Owen thinks to himself that he hopes Paige can adapt to her new lifestyle. Characters *Paige *Owen *Margot *Tad *Rich Ladies *Conrad *Emily (Bonus Scene) *Ryan (Bonus Scene) *Andy (Bonus Scene) *Chris (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Season 7: Summer Showdowns